Futami Akabane/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Do you have any goal before dying? Mine is to not work for all my life… |ClipQ = |Seiya = I want to try climbing a biiig mountain! Like the Everest, for example! |Kanata = I want to create an extra large Rabirabi~! A bronze statue of Rabirabi also sounds nice! |Akira = I want to take a trip to Europe. |Satsuki = I want to build an amusement park! One where you can prank around as much as you want! |Mutsuki = Nothing in particular, I think. |Noah = Maybe being able to eat soft sweet bean jelly. |Leon = Go on vacation with a beautiful older girl! Wait, this is a secret! Lucas will get angry at me! |Li = I want to overcome my shyness... |Rabi = I want to try traveling around the world with my motorcycle. |Lucas = Well, I'd like to play 1,000 songs. |Torahiko = I want to draw animals from all around the world! |Kyosuke = I want to finish my manga! What kind of manga it'll be is a secret, though! |Akio = I want to create a beautiful glass bead... |Shiki = Bring up Akio to become a fine man. |Hikaru = I'll join Takarazuka! I'm sure that I can accomplish the feat! |Raku = I want to create the largest washi in the world and write on it. |Kokoro = I'll let everyone know about Kokoro's charm! |Runa = I can't think of one right away. |Momosuke = Eating gyudon as much as I want! But I'll get fat, so I guess I shouldn't~ |Issei = I'll stand at the top as I-Chu and look down at those guys who made fun of me! |Takamichi = I want to get a motorcycle license. |Eva = I'll take over the human world! |Mio = I'll be the one who grants Master's wish! |Ban = I don't have any in particular, but I'd like to continue eating delicious food! |Tsubaki = Becoming the world's most famous idol! |Toya = Returning the favors to people who I am indebted to. |Tatsumi = Having Tenjyou Tenge's name recorded in history! |Aoi = Even when I grow old I want to keep my skin in great condition. |Kuro = To take my revenge. |Saku = Erasing aaaall the terrible insects who stay near Producer-chan! |Baber = I want to live in a house with big brother. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = A thing that deeply moved you? … I think I haven't cried lately~ |ClipQ = |Seiya = I was deeply moved by the dog Hachiko…! |Kanata = The first time I met Rabirabi, maybe? |Akira = The moment Kanata became emotionally attached to me, maybe? At first he was very cautious of me after all. |Satsuki = Maybe on the other day, when I woke up in the morning and found Mutsuki had woken up before me. |Mutsuki = I think when Satsuki held back in pranking others for a whole day. |Noah = I suppose when I met with Seiya again in Japan. I felt relieved that he didn't change at all. |Leon = Meeting the producer~ Hey why are you getting all embarrassed? |Li = When I played music with the other I♥B members for the first time...! |Rabi = I was moved by Japan's peacefulness. |Lucas = When Rabi scolded Leon before I could. |Torahiko = When I saw a painting of Picasso for the first time! It struck me deeply! |Kyosuke = When I bought a manga for the first time! I still remember it even now. |Akio = When I managed to make a good glass bead for the first time... |Shiki = Maybe when a girl greeted me first. |Hikaru = I always feel touched by my own beauty! |Raku = I think it's when I was able to make a work that satisfied me. |Kokoro = When I did paragliding for the first time! I was scared, but it was so beautiful! |Runa = When Kokoro asked me a favor. |Momosuke = Uuh. I was so moved when Kokoro-chan praised Momo the other day~ |Issei = When in high school Futami and Takamichi... No, never mind. |Takamichi = Taking the train for the first time when I was a high school student! |Eva = I can never forget the first time Sammy snuggled up against me... |Mio = Meeting Master. |Ban = When Mio gave me a doll that resembled me! Sometimes I meet eyes with it~ |Tsubaki = When my younger sister called me big brother. |Toya = When I was still a newcomer, a kid from the neighborhood claimed to be my fan! |Tatsumi = When a friend of me got married and I had to give a speech, I was so moved I ended up crying... |Aoi = When my skin's age was like a teenager's. |Kuro = I am here to take my revenge, so I don't need things like "being deeply moved"! |Saku = When I was able to meet Producer-chan again! Though some unnecessary meetings happened too. |Baber = You know, when Baber stands on stage, the guests look at him! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Not being able to get the limited items feels so heartbreaking... |ClipQ = |Seiya = That extremely spicy ramen was so spicy... That Issei, how can he eat that a lot? |Kanata = When Rabirabi's arm was torn off. But my brother mended it for me right away! |Akira = Do you think that I have any bitter memories? |Satsuki = The supplementary exam I had during middle school... Uwaah, I don't want to remember about it again! |Mutsuki = When I spent a whole day without having sleep at all, maybe... |Noah = When I knew that Seiya moved to Japan, it felt painful. |Leon = Maybe when Noah and Lucas made me do a seiza while scolding me for an hour... |Li = When I was surrounded by younger boys... Rabi-san saved me back then... |Rabi = It was so hard trying to calm down Lucas and Noah who snapped because of Leon... |Lucas = When my dad came to Parents Day. |Torahiko = Aah, it was when I got lost in a snowy mountain. I thought I'd die. |Kyosuke = Ahaha... The time I dropped a new book at Comiket |Akio = When I got pranked by Satsuki for a whole day. Even though I'd rather be ignored... |Shiki = When I got on a train with a foul stench... I don't want to experience it again. |Hikaru = Do you think that this beautiful me has any bitter memories? |Raku = It was very hard for me when I had a slump on calligraphy. |Kokoro = When I got bullied... But those bullies changed after they got lectured! |Runa = When I betrayed Father's kindness... |Momosuke = Maybe when the flower I'd carefully tended to withered~ |Issei = I think I had some when I was little. But I don't really remember... |Takamichi = It was when Elizabeth, the lizard I had as a pet, died... |Eva = Ukh! When I try to remember, my head...!? |Mio = When one can overcome their pain, happiness awaits for them, you know? |Ban = When I got hospitalized once and I couldn't eat whatever I want... |Tsubaki = When Toya's sister called me 'old-looking'... She still calls me that even now... |Toya = When a senior said that I'm inexperienced. |Tatsumi = It was when my grandfather died. I was a grandpa's boy after all. |Aoi = When I got two pimples. |Kuro = When my sister died... From then on--- No, it's nothing.... |Saku = Let's see. When I saw that you three kept staying by Producer-chan's side. |Baber = When big brother didn't look at Baber... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Futami Akabane Category:Normal Phone Call Questions